onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Once Upon a Time Wiki:Chat/Logs/9 August 2013
12:28 really? 12:28 don't be surprised. i cheated my way through the impossible levels i couldn't beat myself xd 12:28 wow 12:28 oh.... how did you cheat 12:29 i use a program called cheat engine 12:29 it only works on the computer/laptop 12:29 oh 12:29 basically, i alter the number of moves so i can get more time xd 12:29 why not 12:30 some levels give too few moves 12:30 so i kinda have to cheat xd 12:30 awesome 12:30 lol 12:31 like you said, that game can be nerve-wracking 12:31 i only found out how to cheat from looking at it on youtube 12:31 yep 12:31 i hate the timed levels :( that's nothing i can do about that though 12:31 everything is on youtube 12:32 why did they change the costume style for the Thor sequel? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=npvJ9FTgZbM 12:32 o.o 12:32 i haven't even seen the first movie.... 12:33 xd 12:33 is it good ? 12:33 yes 12:33 yeah, it is pretty good 12:33 with the exception of Natalie Portman's role 12:33 Josh Dallas was in it 12:33 mmmmmmm 12:33 i find the role of the love interest to be really redundant 12:34 they rushed the hell out of it 12:34 but the whole movie was kinda rushed, so meh 12:34 it is funny, though.... as Chris Hemsworth is twice Natalie Portman's size 12:36 Helmsworth is HUGE 12:36 he really is 12:37 even when he's not like, super beefy for a role 12:37 anyway.... the real rivalry between Thor and Loki, is about their hair 12:38 rofl 12:38 wb 12:38 hey 12:39 xd 12:39 is there something wrong with your browser? 12:39 nope 12:41 ok 12:41 Hey 12:41 hey 12:41 Hi 12:41 xd 12:41 hey 12:42 (airquote) "hairstyle" 12:42 xd 12:42 o.o 12:43 Speaking of which, I think the EF has poor taste in hair styling 12:43 Look at Regina's hair in "Pilot" 12:43 hmmmhmmm 12:43 it wasn't bad 12:43 they did not have a big budget then 12:43 The hat 12:43 in True North 12:43 i thought it looked great 12:43 Angry Pilgrim hat 12:44 omg I hated Regina's outfit+hairstyle in True North so much 12:44 i loved it :D 12:44 xd 12:44 i liked the hat 12:44 I love it 12:44 I hated the cowgirl hat 12:44 It shows what great legs Parrilla has 12:45 xd 12:45 I like the Red Queen's outfit 12:45 that outfit is awesome! 12:45 yup 12:45 I like Cora's "QoH" outfit 12:46 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130807013608/once-wonderland/images/6/61/Promo11.jpg 12:46 I hate Snow White's wedding dress, and hairdo 12:46 i want that outfit 12:46 the boots alone 12:46 i love the separated corset and collar 12:46 look yeah 12:46 look at the textures xd 12:46 Rigby's "assets" (drooling) 12:47 hmm, any suggestions for the ow edit pencil button? I hate the standard pencil xd 12:47 Regina is super jealous 12:47 xd 12:48 yeah, snow's hair for the wedding bothered me xd 12:48 i thought it would look better if they had her hair down 12:48 the Red Queen is definetely way sexier than Regina xd 12:48 instead it was like a snow globe with flowers in it.. 12:48 which is why Regina is jealous 12:48 xd 12:49 another costume I hate, is Cinderella's gown 12:49 To be fair, half of the time Regina has in Season 1 is a poor budget 12:49 ah, cinderella 12:49 o.o 12:49 it was way too over-the-top 12:49 i had no problem with her dress 12:49 it's her hair i hated -_- 12:49 Regina's outfits are great 12:49 I haven't liked anything Snow has worn 12:49 I HATE that dress 12:49 why they make it so big? 12:49 :S 12:49 ella's hair looked hideous 12:49 I loved Snow's outfit in 203 12:49 It looks so fake 12:49 :o 12:49 except maybe that pink dress Bailey wore 12:49 xd 12:49 it was a cheap wig 12:49 rofl 12:49 i never thought of that 12:50 Strangely, the outfit I like most is Wendy's sleeping gown 12:50 You can see the zipper on Ella's wedding dress 12:50 It really stuck out to me 12:50 I hate that pink frou-frou dress, young Snow wore 12:50 xd 12:50 It make Tingley looked from 19 to 13 12:50 And yes, Cinderella is a disaster in OUaT 12:51 From storyline to look 12:51 someone else had a prominent zipper too 12:51 forget whom 12:51 idk, I like Ella's story 12:51 waaaaaaaaaaay more than the whole "nice" Cinderella 12:51 I am not a fan of OUaT's take on Cinderella 12:51 She's a wimp and a useless one atleast 12:51 omg gotta go 12:52 I hate her more than David 12:52 bye Killian 12:52 Bye 12:52 cya 12:52 David.... as in David Nolan, or David Charming? 12:52 Nolan xd (yes, it's possible) 12:53 S1 David was shit 12:53 MM too 12:53 I liked S1 MM 12:53 he a coward, she a self-righteous bitch XD 12:53 david in season one was .... xd 12:53 exactly 12:53 Atleast she has SOME self-respect 12:53 total opposite of perfect charming xd 12:53 I like that though, in a way 12:53 he had to grow 12:54 I need more (whale) 12:54 when he first came of the coma, he was so cute. but then he just became a douchebag with the affiar 12:54 S1 David was lucky that Josh Dallas is adorable 12:54 RedWhale? 12:54 Just David Anders 12:54 xd 12:54 Yes, I need more Whale too 12:54 and (jefferson) 12:54 I can wait for him 12:55 I can wait forever for more Sebastian Stan 12:55 <3 > 12:55 I need more (Bael) 12:55 young Bae! 12:55 (neal) 12:55 He's so much better than his stupid adult version 12:56 I like Neal, but young Baelfire is much better 12:56 That's a fact, not a thought xd 12:56 uh, that's your opinion xd 12:57 poor Neal.... his life is a soap opera 12:57 xd 12:57 Cause of death from Once Upon a Time. 12:57 And Emma's life isn't 12:57 i love me some Neal 12:57 Everyone 12:57 don't see why so many people are against SwanFire 12:58 Guys!!!! 12:58 Can I help you? 12:58 because in the real world, it would not work 12:58 What is Daniel's cause of death? 12:58 ..... 12:58 (cora) 12:58 Did you not watch season one? 12:58 did you ever watch the show? 12:58 xd 12:58 nah 12:58 Obviously, he got his heart ripped out and crushed. 12:58 in the real world, Emma would have told Henry to take a hike 12:59 What is Valet's cause of death? 12:59 or Regina would have gotten a restraining oder 12:59 Emma should still tell Henry to take a hike 12:59 *order 12:59 (eq) 12:59 Ruth's cause of death? 12:59 Or atleast someone would punch Henry in the face 12:59 Why are you asking all these questions? 12:59 and Seer's cause of death? guys 01:00 I vote for Peter Pan to punch Henry! 01:00 Henry has grown on me, but still so annoying. 01:00 This isn' t a quiz show. 01:00 he's just a plot device 01:00 Because I'm asking ya my questions 01:00 like, in The Doctor 01:00 when David left him at the stable? 01:00 KNEW something was gonna go down there 01:00 who is a plot device, Henry? 01:00 WHATS SEER'S CAUSE OF DEATH? 01:00 if so, then I a gree 01:00 "Oh, look. The kid is alone. Shit's gonna go down at the stables" 01:00 Bye. 01:00 yay! 01:01 So annoying -_- 01:01 Or Emma would be smarter because of her screw up past 01:01 i doubt it was that bad 01:01 she said all that in a moment of whining XD 01:02 xd 01:02 when, in Rumple's cell? 01:02 all the girls were screwups, at that point 01:02 I'm talking about the Pilot 01:02 "The Stranger" 01:02 where she was all "You think your life sucks?" 01:04 one can argue that Henry is annoying, cuz of Emma.... though, I love Emma 01:04 what episode was it where they went back to the castle. Lady of the Lake? 01:05 yeah.... why? 01:05 That must've been a shock for Emma 01:05 xd 01:05 seeing that her parents wanted her and had a room for her 01:05 after a lifetime of thinking she was unwanted ;.; 01:06 aw 01:06 "Oh, so you tell me that I'm not ENTIRELY unwanted" 01:06 that was the only part of that episode I enjoyed 01:06 i mean, she thought she was left on the side of the road 01:06 that's very profound 01:07 Emma is still in shick 01:07 shock* 01:08 OK, I just realize that it would be very challanging for Henry to find a girlfriend in the future 01:08 brb, gotta do 7074 edits 01:08 why, Nguyan? 01:08 I mean, imagine the introduction to his mess up family if she's an "Outsider" 01:09 other than the fact, that he lives in lala land 01:09 Henry would never date an outsider 01:09 alright. i'm out. see you guys. 01:09 he wants to be a prince and fight dragons! 01:10 bye Apple 01:10 they're all gonna end up in the EF anyway 01:10 "This is my mom, this is my grandparents Charming and Snow, who is as young as their daughter because of a curse my adopted mom the EQ" 01:10 *unleashed 01:10 I was being sarcastic 01:10 xd 01:10 Well, what 11 years old don't want THAT 01:10 most 01:11 I'm saying, the majority of the citizens probably want to go home 01:11 Henry would be all over that 01:11 a 5 year old, I can understand 01:11 Emma would probably go too 01:11 really? 01:12 If Henry did? Oh yeah 01:12 I do not see Emma ever wanting to return to the EF 01:12 I mean, if your whole family is going 01:12 :S 01:12 Well, MM doesn't want to 01:12 as well as the man you love? Yeah, I think she'd go 01:12 well, MM sucks XD 01:12 she doesn't want to fight the goodfight :3 01:13 Well, she wants a stable life, so that's debatable 01:13 gah, i wish Wikia would allow faster bot edits 01:14 actually, I think MM wants to return now 01:14 Well, it's their home 01:14 so? 01:14 it is a mess 01:14 you've never been forced from your home, have you? 01:14 a barren wasteland 01:14 What kind of life would they have if they returns? 01:14 They were camping in the forest :3 01:15 That's like saying no one should've gone back to New Orleans 01:15 it's still their home. They can clean it up, make it new. 01:15 Well, the Ef is more complicated than that 01:15 Not really. 01:15 yes. it is 01:16 It's kind of the same thing. 01:16 nope 01:16 I mean, with magic, Regina, Rumple and others 01:16 "Your HOME is fucked up. Better to stay away!" (trollface) 01:16 if they stay in Storybrooke, they have to continue leading fake lives 01:16 or hide the town 01:16 idk 01:16 omg brb 01:17 Storybrooke gave them all a second chance 01:17 yeah 01:18 idk, I think the call of living in your home is stronger 01:18 because, they are all stupid 01:18 xd 01:18 Well, they picked David to be their leader 01:19 I think he elected himself 01:19 David really is the butt of the fandom's jokes 01:19 That's even more sad xd 01:20 he's trying, at least 01:20 is he? 01:20 i mean, who else is gonna lead them? 01:20 No one else seems to have stepped up. 01:20 Well, If Robin Hood in SB, he would 01:20 The couple who vanquished the Evil Queen... that's powerful 01:21 they need to stop living in past 01:21 lol 01:21 they just woke up 01:21 brb 01:22 The SB citizen is so clingy to their past 01:22 I mean, any normal would re-elect Regina, who has been a mayor for more than 28 years 06:41 o.o 2013 08 09